Mending Wounds
by Ajisaiareku
Summary: Why did these type of things always happen to him? He always brought joy to all around him but he received hurt and despair in return from them. Why did it seem that fate was only so cruel to him as the days dragged on? Gaa/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Gaa/Neji


So I started writing this story on the little notepad application I had on my phone and after much thought decided that I would be posting this up. I have more than enough time now to be writing fics with my pregnancy now so I hope to be dishing out a new chapter to this at least once a week. The plot for this is basically all planned out in my head already I just have to get to writing it. So enjoy and I would reviews since I always enjoy criticism that can improve my writing or stories. Also my wonderful Beta Bob-Chan is out of town and I can't correct all of my mistakes alone so if anyone could I would greatly appreciate it :}

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that derive from the Naruto world since they are all creations of the original author of Naruto. If it did belong to me Sakura would sure as hell not exist and all the guys would be gay .

Prolouge: Unpleasant Goodbyes

A soft sigh escaped passed Naruto's lips as he looked down at the open menu in his cold hands. He had waited long enough for the other to arrive and what did he have to show for being so kind hearted? Nothing, all there was to show how much his lover supposedly cared for him was an empty chair across from him in the restaurant they were suppose to meet at three hours before. There would be no room for excuses this time from lying lips that always attempted to fool him with empty words. There would be no wasted time of watching deceitful tears stream down an uncaring face. There would only be yet another name added onto the long list of failed relationships that seemed to follow him like the plague everywhere he went. Will they ever be a time when he wouldn't have to worry about another failed relationship and a broken heart?

As that sad question seemed to drift in his mind he felt a low vibration accompanied by a soft melody moments later come from under the dark, mahogany table. Glancing down he found that his right coat pocket was what was making the soft noise and thus it had to be his phone which was ringing at the moment. He pulled the bulky,rectangular phone out from it's holding place to see the three letter name of his now once lover. Naruto frowned slightly as he wondered what his ex-lover would possibly say to him this time, what had he possibly be stringing together as a feeble attempt to placate him. The man was quite creative when it came to excuses which could be why Naruto so foolishly believed so many of them before but perhaps that was the excuse he told himself to not feel idiotic for believing them before. He didn't want to admit that he had let the vicious cycle of lying and cheating go on because of simply wanting to be naive enough to believe his words. He wanted to believe that he wanted to continue remain by the other man's side because his attention was all he ever wanted over anyone else's. Now he could only wonder if should even grace the man with his attention now, if he wanted to hear his voice even a margin of what he once desperately wanted to hear before.

"Hello" came the short, sharp greeting from Naruto who had decided he would listen to man but would surely show his discontent for him also.

"Baby why the unwelcome greeting?" The man asked in his sultry voice, the one he always used in order to attract Naruto's attention away from the problem and deviate him into forgetting the issues they were facing.

Naruto wanted to scream into the phone at the other man to just stop pretending all was well. He couldn't always assume Naruto was idiotic enough to fall for the same trick he had used for over a year. A sultry voice to gain Naruto's attention in an erotic way, a few sweet but cheap words to calm him, and then falling into bed together for what the other called 'unforgettable make up sex'. Naruto wanted to simply yell at him that his seduction to avoid the problem would no longer work. That luring Naruto into what was not even amazing sex would not work this time. Naruto smirked at the thought of telling the other such a thing. He knew that it would be a low blow to the other's ego but he didn't care much for his feelings at the moment just as the other did not care for his.

"You know why so make it quick and make it simple" Naruto replied with a frown marring his normally cheerful expression, not wanting him to continue on with his diversion.

"Baby," the man attempted again only to be quickly cut off by angering Naruto.

"I'm hanging up if you don't hurry up" Naruto issued his ultimatum as he glanced up at the clock ticking away on the wall across from him, mocking him of the time the other continued to waste of his existence.

"I'm truly sorry my love about today," began yet another stream of the lies and excuses the man liked to spew,a repetition of words he had heard before at one point. "But I have sad news for you my dear. You see my aunt Keiko passed away and I had to take the first flight to Hokkaido to....." yet again he was cut off by Naruto.

"Try another excuse Casanova since this would be the second time she died you bastard" Naruto ground out trying to keep himself from shouting into the phone about how much of a lying bastard the other was.

"Did I say Keiko? I meant Kimiko" the other attempted to fix the situation but the small correction was not bought at all in the blonde's mind, instead it seemed to enrage the blonde even more.

"Wrong answer. Congratulations your prize is a big heaping it's over you lying bastard," Naruto spat out to the other as he heard the beginning of what was his ex-lover's he decided he would let out all he had kept bottled up for the pass three hours without care. "I don't want to hear another word come from your disgusting lying mouth. Are you proud that you reduced me to such a being? Never in my life have I been so disappointed or angry at a person in my life that I would have to bitch them out about it. Remember dumb, gullible Naruto that bought all your cheap lies, well he's gone and so are you. Never talk to me again and expect your things out on the veranda outside you cheating asshole. Oh and I assure you all the locks on MY apartment will be changed tomorrow first thing and I'll make sure Gaara will be the one to do it so he can beat you to a bloody pulp when he sees you!" Naruto shouted the last part into the phone before slamming it shut and ending the phone call.

Naruto attempted to calm himself as he knew that he had attracted the looks of the few patrons and workers left in the restaurant. He could not shake the grim frown that marred his tan face at the thought of having to go home now to remove all of his ex-lover's things. The next few days would be indeed hard for him as he would try to readjust his life without the man he had spend over a year with. How was he to mend his broken heart again? How was he to trust once again?

~Well there was the prologue and I am already working on Chapter One. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and would love any input you can have on it. I'm sure everyone has to know who Naruto's now ex is from some of the clues so cookies to those of you that did! Anyway till next Chapter!

Yani


End file.
